


Let’s Hang Out Sometime

by paintedbluerose



Series: Whumptober [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Captured, Episode: s02e20 The Crossroads of Destiny, Gen, Hurt Zuko (Avatar), Imprisonment, Post-Episode: s02e20 The Crossroads of Destiny, Whump, Whumptober, Whumptober 2020, Zuko (Avatar) whump, Zuko in trouble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:33:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26761411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paintedbluerose/pseuds/paintedbluerose
Summary: Crossroads of destiny did not as planned for Zuko. He really should have escaped.Day one of Whumptober: Let’s Hang Out Sometime
Relationships: Azula & Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Whumptober [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950010
Comments: 4
Kudos: 119





	Let’s Hang Out Sometime

**Author's Note:**

> I saw the prompts for Whumptober and I couldn’t resist. I have a weakness for Zuko Whump. 
> 
> This started out decent but then I just stared at it and couldn’t get it to work. It ends randomly. I’m not happy with it entirely. I may or may not fix it or add more to it later. Who knows.
> 
> Also this thing was typed on my phone so I apologize for any mistakes. There’s probably many. I hate writing on my phone.

Zuko could feel the pain radiating though his body before he opened his eyes. His body was sore and his head was throbbing. Had he fought earthbenders? It felt like he had. Felt like he took on the entire Earth Kingdom. It would be a stupid idea if he had. Knowing him, he probably did. He had a knack of doing stupid things.

A groan escaped his lips and he stretched to relieve some tension. Or he tried to but his limbs were unresponsive. He opened his eyes to take in his surroundings. He was chained and in a cell. His hands were chained above his head. He tried pulling on the chains but the metal was secure in place and the cuffs were tight enough he couldn’t pull his hands through. He could feel metal around his neck, restricting movement of his head. He tried pulling on it but it was secure to the wall as well. His legs were bound like his arms.

Whoever did this knew him or didn’t want to risk him escaping from wherever he was. Where was he? A cell, for sure. Other than that nothing stood out to him. No windows and one door.

He had to think. What happened? Last thing he remembered was...?

Ba Sing Se. Azula.

Azula was in Ba Sing Se!

What else?

Dai Li.

The Avatar. The Waterbender. Uncle.

Fighting.

He was fighting the Avatar...? No that wasn’t right.

Uncle was helping. Uncle was with the Avatar. So was Zuko.

So why were they fighting?

Azula. Dai Li.

It all came back to Zuko then. Azula was fighting the Avatar-Aang, his name was Aang-and the waterbender-Katara. Zuko and Uncle came in to help. The Dai Li fought for Azula because of course they would. Aang was injured. Uncle was closest to Aang. They had to escape. Katara was going to use the water or waterfall or something to get away. Zuko didn’t remember much about that part. Something with water.

Zuko was further away and tried to hold the Dai Li and Azula off enough to escape. It didn’t work. The Dai Li pelted him with earth so he couldn’t escape. It didn’t stop until he was knocked out. Before he was gone, he could hear his Uncle cry for him. He could hear the heartbreak in his voice. He’d rather be beaten a thousand times by the Dai Li before he heard his Uncle cry out like he did.

He didn’t escape. Which meant Azula had him. If she didn’t kill him there, she would take him to his father who would kill him. Neither prospect sounded pleasant. But he knew which would be worse. Azula would gloat about how much better she was and kill him with lightning. His father wouldn’t be so kind. He would drag out Zuko’s death until Zuko begged for mercy. Suffering was his teacher, wasn’t it?

Zuko didn’t want to die. He really didn’t. The only upside was that he helped the Avatar, he realized his father was wrong and the war was wrong. Took a while but he got there.

“You’re awake. Good.” The door opened with a blinding light. Zuko couldn’t make out who was standing in the doorway with the way the sun was shinning but he knew that voice anywhere.

“What do you want Azula?”

“You should have listened to me Dum Dum. You could have come back a hero instead of a traitor.”

“A hero? The only way to be a hero is to end this war. Stop fighting. And what you’re doing isn’t helping. You’re making it worse.”

“After last night, I’ve made it so much better. The Avatar is dead. Ba Sing Se has fallen to the Fire Nation. The Dai Li work for me. There’s no where left to run. The Earth Kingdom is ours! And there’s no one left to stop us!”

“The Avatar will stop you.”

“Didn’t you hear me Dum Dum? The Avatar is dead.” Azula rolled her eyes.

“He’s not dead. He can’t be.” Zuko refused to believe that. Katara said she could heal, so she could heal Aang. Zuko would be okay dying if he knew Aang was okay, if Uncle was okay. They had to be alive. “He wouldn’t be.”

Azula glared at Zuko, no doubt trying to figure out what Zuko knew. He wasn’t stupid enough to tell her Aang was possibly healed by Katara. That would make things worse.

“Believe what you want brother. I won’t stop you. I only came to say how stupid you were. Father knows about Ba Sing Se. He wasn’t too surprised. You always were a disappointment.”

“So when’s the execution?” Zuko stared at his sister in what he hoped was a brave expression. He did not want her to see how afraid he was.

“Straight to the point I see. When I was in Ba Sing Se, the king was so trusting he told me of a plan to invade the Fire Nation during the eclipse. The Avatar may be dead but I don’t doubt the rest will try something. I wouldn’t put it past Uncle Fatso to be so foolish. Father has decided your execution will be on the eclipse. Fitting, don’t you think? When firebenders are the weakest, the weakest firebender will die. It’ll serve as a warning and a distraction for the invasion.”

“That’s still a few months away. A lot can happen by then Azula.” He didn’t want his Uncle to risk his life but he also wanted to be rescued. Was it wrong of him to hope his Uncle made some sort of plan to save him? He didn’t want to die.

“Did I not mention? Father is going to have you imprisoned until your execution. Close to home. Surrounded by guards and Yu Yan archers. No one will break you free.”

“Is that all? I broke the Avatar out of Pohuai Stronghold by myself.” Zuko realized his mistake as the words exited his mouth. _He_ didn’t. The  _ Blue Spirit  _ did.

“Father knows. He also says you still have yet to learn respect. Don’t worry though, he’ll be more than happy to teach you.”


End file.
